An Ethernet virtual private network (VPN) (EVPN) is a standards-based technology that provides virtual multipoint bridged connectivity between different Layer 2 domains over an Internet protocol (IP) or an IP/multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) backbone network. Like other VPN technologies, such as IP VPN and virtual private local area network (LAN) service (VPLS), EVPN instances are configured on provider edge (PE) network devices (e.g., routers, switches, and/or the like) to maintain logical service separation between customer endpoint devices. The PE network devices connect to customer edge (CE) network devices (e.g., routers, switches, host devices, and/or the like). The PE network devices then exchange reachability information using multiprotocol border gateway protocol (BGP) (MP-BGP), and encapsulated traffic is forwarded between the PE network devices.